A la luz de la luna
by Mirabelle34
Summary: "Curiosamente yo detestaba a esa clase de personas. Pero él era mi excepción. Una muy irritante y desesperante, por cierto."


**A la luz de la luna**

Volteo la página del pesado libro con muy pocas ganas y vuelvo a mirar el reloj de pared por séptima vez sin que hayan pasado siquiera diez minutos: aún era temprano para que regresara y yo no podía dormir. Un verdadero fastidio considerando que debía irme a impartir mi clase de Literatura en tan sólo cuatro horas a la Universidad.

Permito que mis pulmones inhalen todo el aire posible durante unos segundos y lo dejo escapar en un resoplido exhaustivo.

Tampoco es como si pudiera imponerle reglas, ya pasaba un poco más de un año desde que ese revoltoso rubio se mudara a vivir conmigo a mi departamento. Caótica, era la palabra para describir la situación en la que me encontraba con Naruto, al cual espero desde hace unas dos horas exactas, porque hace precisamente dos horas me dijo que llegaría. Con seguridad puedo decir que se quedó _jugando_ con alguien por ahí y se le olvidó avisarme, lo que le cuesta un mísero y simple mensaje de cinco segundos.

La puerta se abre de un fuerte portazo, sobresaltándome y haciendo que fije mi atención en esa dirección. Lo observo. Ahí estaba, intentando mantenerse de pie, tambaleando con su mochila en mano y con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro como si supiese que lo estaba esperando.

 _ **Juega intacta, es un diamante,**_

 _ **Vuelve a casa arrastrando sus tesoros.**_

Suspiro y me pongo de pie para ayudarlo a entrar al departamento, pero antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta Naruto me rodea la espalda con ambas manos. No puedo evitar sentirme aliviado al sentir su contacto, tomo sus manos pero él las aleja rápidamente para caminar como puede y arrojarse al sofá. El olor a alcohol se podía oler desde donde estaba yo situado así que era evidente que se encontraba ebrio, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto.

—¡SAAAAASUKE! —removiéndose en su lugar.

Me apresuro y me acerco a él, cubriendo su boca con mis manos. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que llegar en aquel estúpido estado? ¿No podía divertirse sin beber alcohol al salir?

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, dobe, hazme el favor de recordar que vivimos en un edificio con gente. —me hago un lugar como puedo y me siento a su lado. Él me mira como si le estuviera contando el origen del universo y comienza a reírse con mi mano sobre su boca, la quita y con una increíble fuerza, que todavía me sorprende teniendo en cuenta su ebriedad, me atrae hacia él y me planta un beso, metiéndome la lengua hasta casi ahogarme.

 _ **Ella sabe mostrarme el mundo,**_

 _ **Y eso no la hace una creída.**_

Gimo cuando intercambia las posiciones con rapidez y él posicionado encima de mí presiona con fuerza mi miembro por sobre el pantalón. Nos separamos jadeantes del beso y lo miro sin una pizca de molestia a los ojos. Él me sonríe maliciosamente.

—Voy a destrozarte y hacer que te importe una mierda la gente de aquí, Sasuke. —dice, y oigo el cierre de mis pantalones bajarse.

 _ **Bebe cerveza a punto**_

 _ **(a punto calentito)**_

 _ **Sale a correr la noche**_

 _ **y hace lindo picar y reír.**_

Y yo simplemente no podía enojarme con Naruto. No me importaba si horas antes había bebido hasta el desmayo o si en el antro en el que estuvo se tiró a diez personas diferentes. No podía alejarlo de mí ni reclamarle absolutamente nada porque lo amaba con todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Y yo era un imbécil que se dejaba utilizar por alguien como él, no importaban las responsabilidades, la moral o los sentimientos ahí.

 _ **Casi escucho los latidos,**_

 _ **de su corazón cuando se agita.**_

—Sasuke... di quién es el mejor.

—Tú. —jadeo. Recibo unas embestidas descontroladas como respuesta de su parte, presionándome aquel punto que me hacía delirar de placer una y otra vez.

—Ahora grítalo.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú, tú eres el mejor! ¡Naruto!

La sonrisa orgullosa no desaparece en ningún momento de su rostro. Deseaba borrársela a golpes, pero cuando lo tenía sobre mí, dedicándome una mirada tan embriagadora y me hacía creer que era conmigo con él único que conseguía tal estado de drogadicción podía hacerme olvidar de todo. Porque aquella mentira momentánea era la que yo amaba y Naruto lo sabía.

 _ **Grita y jura que no sabe**_

 _ **Qué se puede hacer con su joven vida.**_

Se queda mirándome sentado en el suelo, esperando un no sé qué. Comprendo entonces que se le ha bajado el alcoholismo y podemos tener una conversación normal. Me incorporo ya que me encontraba recostado en el sofá, ambos estamos desnudos pero Naruto es el primero en tomar su camiseta y colocársela.

 _ **Gira y baila con sus manos**_

 _ **en los bolsillos traseros,**_

 _ **Cree que no vale la pena**_

 _ **Esa herida que no cierra más.**_

—¿Vas a preguntarme por qué te permito hacer esto otra vez? —susurro. Él desvía la mirada y niega con la cabeza. —Sabes la respuesta a eso.

—¿Y si conoces la mía por qué...? —no termina su oración y se muerde los labios, arrepentido. Maldito insensible.

—No responderé a eso. —me levanto del sofá para tomar mi ropa y comenzar a cambiarme. Me siento dolido por sus palabras, es algo inevitable, por más tiempo que transcurriera él conmigo sabía de sobra que Naruto no podía amar a nadie porque era una persona egoísta que sólo pensaba en él, alguien que temía amar y ser amado.

Curiosamente yo detestaba a esa clase de personas. Pero él era mi excepción. Una muy irritante y desesperante, por cierto.

—Lo siento. —escucho que se disculpa. Eso únicamente hace que me sienta más miserable y le hago un gesto con la mano de que se callara de una buena vez.

 _ **En esas horas se la ve tan linda**_

 _ **Que finalmente uno aprende**_

 _ **Los secretos de esta vida.**_

—Me voy a dormir. —anuncio. Naruto asiente, ni siquiera intenta detenerme o algo parecido, diciéndome que pronto encontrará un lugar al cual mudarse y no me molestará más. Yo sólo puedo reir frente a él. _¿Un lugar en el que vivir y ni siquiera tienes un trabajo? Si dependes completamente de mí._ Quise burlarme en su cara y decirle todo esto, pero así conseguiría que despareciera por una semana entera y yo terminaría preocupándome sin saber en dónde dormía ya que el estúpido me mantenía alejado de todas sus relaciones como amigos o conocidos. No quería eso, para nada.

Naruto me dirige una última sonrisa y se va hacia su habitación. Yo ni siquiera puedo moverme.

 _ **No hay manera de que pueda**_

 _ **Quedarse en mis brazos esta noche.**_

 _ **No le gusta verme triste,**_

 _ **Sabe acaso, ¿Qué trae su futuro?**_

Me quedo parado allí, en el medio de la pequeña sala, solo. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba. Odiaba su pasado, al que se aferraba excusándose con que no podía amar porque lo hirieron demasiado, y por ello era frío y un maldito bastardo. ¿Acaso yo no valía lo suficiente como para intentarlo? Aparentemente no. Aparentemente Naruto continuaría siendo un cobarde hasta el final de sus días sin permitirme amarlo del todo. Lo que él ignoraba es que yo ya había aceptado todo de él y no pensaba hacerlo a un lado, por más que jamás llegara a corresponderme. Un poco de alcohol, de pasado e irresponsabilidades no significaban nada para mí.

 _ **Bebe cerveza a punto**_

 _ **(a punto calentito)**_

 _ **Cree que no vale la pena**_

 _ **Esa herida que no cierra más.**_

 **Notas de autor:**

Me hice un tiempo y escribí un pequeño Song fic, a decir verdad son fic's que solía rechazar antes pero como me surgió esta idea no pude hacer lo mismo con mi propia obra, sería demasiado injusto D':

La canción es esta watch?v=t8E_hOmiQbs 3 Es mi solista favorito de Rock Nacional y es de Argentina, Universo al que pertenezco e.e espero que agrade, no hace falta escuchar la canción a medida que se lea el fic, se puede escuchar después tranquilamente. El nombre del fic está basado en el nombre de la misma canción así que derechos reservados a Carlos Solari ©

Y sí, parece más poesía que la letra de una canción, es algo bastante característico xD

¿Se merece un reviewsito? Onegai e.e

¡Nos estamos leyendo en próximos fic's! ¡Námaste!


End file.
